New School, New Life
by Island-Girl97
Summary: Jackie Frost is 16years old and she have never had a real friend. When she moves to Burgess to live with her Aunt and Cousins she starts a new school, she meet some friends and her life changes forever. (Story is better than Summary) (Rating may change later) Human AU Female Jack Frost
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world of Fanfiction, I'm Island-Girl97 and this is my first fanfic (that hopefully will work this time) **

**I Hope you like it :D **

**Human AU, Female Jack**

**I Don't Own Anything. **

A normal Monday in Burgess High, a new girl was about to have her first day in her new school, after been living with her aunt and two cousins for almost a month she needed to go to school.

The girl was small, only 5.5' in height, thin and her hair was a naturally white mess that reached over her shoulders in a boyish style. Not the kind of white people get when they turn old, but soft snow white almost with a little silver streaks. Her eyes had an icy blue color. Her skin was paler than normal and she didn't mind the cold as much as others did.

Her name was Jacquelyn Frost.

**-0-**

**Chapter 1. **

**Jackie's PoV **

"Jackie! Time to get up!" I heard Helen- my Aunt- call from the kitchen, why did I have to get up now? It's only 7.30Am..!

"Jackie You will be late for school!"

"..." Right I was suppose to start school today.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I walked to my wardrobe and put out a pair of light blue jeans and my favorite blue hoodie, I walked into the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. A pair of ice-blue eyes, a pale face and a mop of white hair looked back. I signed and brushed my hair, it still had it's spiky style but I liked it, It makes it look more at the boyish way. I was 95% tomboy and 5% girly since I didn't use guy clothes, except for hoodies, I liked when they were to big.

When I walked into the kitchen I say my two cousins Jamie and Sophie, Jamie was 10 years old and Sophie was 4, me myself was 16, but was in class with the year older than me, since I skipped a class some years ago, but I bet I have to change back after everything I missed the last year.

They greeted me and Helen put pancakes on my plate. I have been living with them for almost a month now, I moved here a year after my mother died in Cancer and my father was taken in jail for child abuse and for drinking. He blamed me for what happened to my mum, and it's don't help that I lost my little sister 3 years ago..

"Jackie, Time to go" I woke from my thoughts by Helen talking to me.

"Okay" I wanted to stay home, but Helen said it would be good for me to get new friends, I don't want to get new friends, I rarely got any since I looked different. But I've always been good at hiding what I'm feeling so i just put on a smile and go with it.

"Jackie shoes.." I groaned I hated shoes, but I put on my dark blue converse and walked to the car.

After 5 minuets we was at the school, a big building with a big parking lot and a couple of students outside.

I put my hood over my head and heaved my bag on my shoulder, Jamie and Sophie stayed in the car since Helen was going to the principal with me.

The corridor was big and had a lot of lockers, students looked at me and whispered something, but I didn't care, I was used to it.

**-0-**

The new kid walked to the principals room and a couple of students whispered and wondered who it was.

"Look guys! A new student, I wonder how old he is.? I bet he's nice, but he looks shy. You think he has same classes as us?" A talk-active girl said, her name was Tina Toothiana but her friend called her Tooth, since she wanted to be a dentist and because she was crazy about teeth.

She was beautiful and had waist-long light-brown hair with stripes of green purple and pink, her eyes had a amethyst color and she had a colorful dress. She was 5.6 in height with a nice slim figure.

She was one of the schools cheerleaders but she spent more time with the three boys she was friend with than the other girls.

"How can you be sure is a boy Toothy?" One of the boys asked, His name was Nicholas North in a Russian accent since he was born and raised in Russian, he was big, almost 6.3' and had a bulky muscular frame and was Tooth's boyfriend. North, as the others called him was in the football team but was a really nice person. His hair was brown and his eyes had a blue color. He had tattoos on his arms. He had a red shirt and gray pants and black boots.

"Don't know but it looked like it"

Simon Sanderson, or just Sandy was a small mute boy, only 5.3' tall and a little chubby. He had sandblonde spiky hair and kind brown/ yellow eyes, he had a yellow shirt and brown pants. He was one of the kindest persons at school, but you will not be on his bad side.

Sandy did some things with his hands and gave Tooth a note saying:

_"Yea, but looks could fool you you know :) " _

"Hope kid's not a troublemaka' schools got 'nough a'ready." the last boy said, he was a tall 6.1' with grayish/blue hair and emerald-green eyes his Australia accent was thick and his skin was slightly tanned, he had nice muscular body, he had a green shirt with a sleeveless jeans west, his pants was dark and he had some kind of braces on his wrists. His name was E. Aster Bunnymund.

"Aster! What makes you think that?" Tooth asked

"Jus' a feelin' sheila."

"Ve vill see da? but now to classes." North said in his overly jolly voice

The four friend walked to their first class and waited for the teacher to arrive. They didn't think more about the new kid since he/ she probably wouldn't be in this class.

**Okay... like it? **

**Read & Review please, let me know what you guys think :) **

**I'm not good at accents so if someone has some tips please PM me :D **

**Chapter 2 should hopefully be up soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey, sorry it took so long... (I blame School...) **

**Thanks to everyone who Followed/ Favorited :) **

**Now... **

**Second Chapter, Hope U Like :D **

**I Don't Own Anything **

After they had seen the Principal, Mr Moon and Jackie got her schedule and a map over her classrooms Helen had left to work. Now Jackie walked alongside with Principal to her first class, her first and everyone else's second, since it was already 10am. Her first class was English, good, she liked that subject, but she hated to be the new kid.

They arrived to the classroom and Mr Moon knocked on the door, walked in and said something to her. Before he motioned for Jackie to go inside and left.

**-0- **

**Aster's PoV **

Mrs. Green was talking about the World War II when Principal Moon walked inside, and said something to her. Then he walked outside and someone else waled in. She was pretty small, had white hair and a blue hoodie that was slightly big.

"A new guy huh? Looks more like a Girl to me" I whispered to Tooth, she looked at me and was bout to say something when Mrs Green spoke.

"Okay class seems like were having a new student. What's your name Miss?" Mrs Green asked the new Girl.

The Girl looked up and she was really cute, she looked like a child. Her eyes was light blue almost like ice and she had the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.

"Um.. My name is Jackie Frost" she said

"Do you want to tell us something about yourself? Mrs Green asked

"Not really..." she said in a low voice.

"Okay, you could take the seat by the window, next to Mr. Sanderson." she pointed to the seat next to Sandy.

The new girl took the seat and looked outside the window. I saw Sandy wrote something on a paper and gave it to her, I saw her smile and said something I couldn't hear.

"Looks like Sandy is getting new friend?"

"Yes, we have to get to know her. Don't you think so Aster?"

"..."

"Aster?"

"Huh?" I looked at Tooth who grinned at me

"What?!" I asked

"You were staring at the new girl" She smiled

"Ah did not!" I snapped

"You did, No denying" North laughed

"Ah did n-"Mr Bunnymund is it something you wish to say in class or could we continue?" Mrs Green said and gave me an annoyed look.

I shut my mouth and gave my friends a look. I looked at Sandy and the new girl, they were 'talking' and laughed silently. I smiled and continued on my sketching, it had a spring theme with flowers and eggs. I love Spring, and Easter, It brings hope and new beginnings.

I was lost in my drawings until the bell rang and students left the classroom.

"C'mon friends, let's get lunch" North said and walked out

"Aster you coming?" Tooth asked

"Yea one sec" I had to finish this first

"..Hi I'm Tina, but you can call me Tooth, I guess you already met Sandy, the big guy is North and that is Aster." I heard Tooth say, I looked up and saw her talking to the new girl. She was even cuter up close.

"Hey" she smiled, even if she seemed shy she had a really nice smile, and I bet Tooth'll love her teeth. I snickered to myself.

"I'm Jackie, could you maybe show me where lunch is?" she asked shyly.

"Yes of course. Where is your locker?" Tooth asked

"Umm..?" Jackie took her papers to look, but Tooth was faster.

"Your's is close to mine" she smiled

"You could eat lunch with us if you want to"

"If it's okay for you.."

"'Course it is sheila." I said as I put down my drawings.

"Ah'm Aster" I smiled to her

"Jackie" she smiled back

**-0-**

Later when the group was at lunch they talked about themselves and got to know Jackie.

"So.. your really from Russia?" Jackie asked North

"Da, moved to Burgess with family when I was 10 years old and soon meet those jokers." he laughed

"Hehe, so what about you three?"

"I've been living here all my life, but my father is from Europe and my mother is from Asia."

"Is that why you know so many language?" Jackie asked

"Yea, and I love language, when I grow up I want to travel the world, and be a dentist."

"What about you Sandy?" Sandy wrote something on a note and gave it to her.

_"__I moved here when I was 3 and when I grow up I wanna be a pilot and fly my own airplane" _

To prove his point he spread his arms and pretended to fly. This made everyone laugh like before.

"And you? No, wait! let me guess... Australia right?" Jackie asked Aster

"'s right sheila, moved 'ere four years ago, with ma family. But afta' ah become 16 they moved back. Didn' like the weather, to bloody cold." he grinned.

"Aww, Don't the Kangaroo like the cold?"

"...The WHAT?!"

"Kan-ga-roo" she said again, this time slower

"Ah ain' no bloody kangaroo, Frost"

"hehe okay, sorry 'Roo.." she chuckled

The others smiled at the two, they didn't know each other yet, but they already bickered like children.

**-0-**

The rest of school went by faster than Jackie had hoped, she wanted to spend some more time with her new friends. When she arrived home she found Helen in the kitchen.

"Hello Jackie, how was school?" she asked

"It was great, the classes was okay and the teachers was good. Oh and I found some new friends" Jackie answered as she took an apple.

"Really? Oh I'm so happy for you. Jamie and Sophie are upstairs if you want to play with them. Dinner will eb done in about an hour"

"Okay"

Jackie walked upstairs to her cousins and they played until dinner. And after that they played some more. When the clock was 8pm she tucked Sophie in and read her a bedtime story. Before she went to her own room.

In her room she went to her bookshelf and took down a small silver box. In it it was some photos, On one you could see a younger Jackie, maybe around 12years old and another small girl with brown hair and brown eyes. On another you saw a man and a woman, both dark haired and brown eyed, the woman looked like Helen but older. Jackie and the other girl, now both younger was on then photo to.

A small drop of water fell on the photo and she realized she had been crying. She put the photos down and put the box back in place, before she took out a book from her desk. On it it wrote _"Jackie's Journal" _

Jackie opened an empty page and started to write.

_"__Dear Journal, Today I started school... yippie for me... But it went better than I thought I found some friends to. _

_Theres Tina, or Tooth as everyone call her since she love teeth, she is crazy but she is really sweet. _

_North is from Russian and he may look big and mean but he is really jolly and he loves Christmas. _

_Sandy is a small mute guy, he is very nice and funny, he if he can't talk he always seems to get his point across. _

_Then theres Aster.. He is from Australia and I love his accent, he has grayish/ blue hair and his eyes has a gorgeous green color, they reminds me of a warm day in Spring. He has a _really _nice body and he is so handsome... _

_In a couple of weeks or a month the ski resort will be open and I'll be able to ride my snowboard again. Sweet._

_Anyway, gotta go now, my bed is very tempting right now. _

_-J.F _

**Okay.. Like? **

**I know this isn't so good and all the talking is kind of boring, but I didn't know what to put in it, I know what will happen later and I promise the next chapters won't be as boring as this. **

**And I'll try to make the chapters longer. **

**Chapter 3 should be up soon, (hopefully) **

**So til' next time folks :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**...I am soo sorry for taking so long... But chapter 3 is up now and I promise to keep up the writing more. **

**Hope you like and this chapter makes up for taking so long. **

**Don't own anything. **

**-0-**

**Chapter 3 **

When Friday arrived and Jackie walked to school she thought about this last week, she had started in Burgess High and meet new friends, she had almost had one of them in every class and in some, like English all of them was together. The five new friends always hung out at school and Jackie had really open up to them.

She and Aster had started to talk more and he always sat beside her during lunch.

The thought of the Australian boy made Jackie blush and she put her hood over her head, she had never felt like this around a guy before, why did she have to do it now?

At school she saw North and Tooth in the parking lot, they stood by a red car; No wait, that's not a normal car, that thing is huge, and it looks awesome to ride. They saw her walking and they waved her over. North saw her face and chuckled.

"You like sleight, Yes?" North asked proudly

"Sleight?" Jackie asked

"Yes sleight, named it after the best holiday ever."

"North has a special relationship with Christmas." Tooth smiled

"Like ya 'ave teeth? An' don't be fooled by the looks Jackie, tha' monster's dangerous." came a Australian voice.

"Sleight is no monster, you are only jealous because Christmas is better than Easter."

"Don' start with that 'gain, everyone knows Easter is betta' than Christmas."

"How can hidden eggs in wood be better than Christmas?"

"..Are they always fighting like this?" whispered Jackie to Tooth,

"Unfortunately, yes. They just don't understand that it starts to get boring for the rest of us." Tooth said

_"__They act just like children all the time" _Sandy typed on his phone

Jackie smiled and was about to say something when the bell rang, She looked at the two boys who was still arguing.

"Okay guys, time to go." Tooth said as she dragged her boyfriend away from Aster.

"C'mon Easter-boy, Math is about to start, lucky us." Jackie said sarcastically as she grabbed the back of Asters shirt and pulled him with them.

Math was one of the classes where it was only Jackie and Aster, the thought that she now had Aster for herself made her blush, but her hood was up so no-one saw it.

**-0- **

"Okay class, today we are going to have a unprepared test about the last two chapters we have been working with." The teacher said as she gave each student a paper to write on.

Jackie looked at Aster in horror, before she quietly banged her head on her desk.

"I'm so screwed" she mumbled, while Aster chuckled

"What, didn' ya work with it at home?" Jackie gave him a look that clearly said 'You're a jerk'

"I have had math in this school for three times. THREE TIMES!" then she banged her head on the desk again, louder this time.

"Miss Frost is something wrong?" Teacher asked

"No. Except for that I have no idea what chapter we worked with before and what chapter we're working with now." she answered, head still on the desk.

"Well miss. Maybe if you concentrated more on class and less on other stuff you would know." teacher said and walked to the black board.

"... Did she even think about that I just started this school this Monday?"

"Probably not, sheila's not good with tha'." Aster snickered

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Ah would lie if ah said no."

"Jerk" and then they go the questions for then test. And Aster could swear he heard her mumble something about 'Stupid test, stupid teacher.' and then '...stupid kangaroo!"

When math was over the two meet up with the rest of the gang by Tooth's and Jackie's lookers.

"S'up mates" Aster said and Jackie just mumbled something, she seems to do that a lot nowadays.

"Hey, What's with her?" Tooth asked

"We 'ad a test in math, sheila didn' like it one bit." The Australian chuckled

"An unprepared test about things I have never heard about!"

"Aw, don't be mad sweetie, it's just a test."

"It's not the teat I'm mad at... It's HIM!" she pointed at Aster, who only laughed more.

"Why?" Tooth, North and Sandy looked puzzled

"He didn't help at all at the test, he just laughed.!"

"Aster! That was mean!" Tooth said, the boy in question just shrugged and smiled.

"Jerk" Jackie and Tooth said on the same time.

**-0- **

The rest of the classes before lunch went by fast, and the gang soon found a seat and ate their lunch.

"Hey Jackie!" Tooth said

"That's me" She smiled

"Me and the boys gonna meet up at my place tonight to hang out and watch a movie and play some games. Wanna join?"

"Sure, it sounds like fun"

"Sweet, Aster can pick you up at your home. Right Aster?"

"Yea sure"

"Yay, it'll be so nice to have another girl with us, to kick the boys asses in SSBB." Tooth squealed

"SSBB?" Jackie asked

"Yea, Super Smash Bros Brawl. Heard of it?"

"Yea, think so.."

"Good"

"Am ah the only one tha' think 't's weird tha' the sheilas's talking 'bout games, 'stead of us guys?"

"No, all normal" North laughed, Sandy just agreed with a thumb up.

**-0-**

After school when Jackie arrived home she was alone, but she found a note on the kitchen table saying

_"__Hey Sweetie, we_'_re at the mall, will be back around 7:pm there's food in the fridge. _

_Just call if there is something. _

_- Helen" _

Jackie looked at the clock, almost 4:pm, 'okay got two hours to spend my alone time one something' she thought. Aster was about to pick her up at 6:pm.

She looked in the fridge and found some lasagna and a soda. 'Sweet'. She quickly send a message to Helen saying she would hang out with her friends and spend the night at Tooth's place.

After finished the food and got an "Ok" from Helen she choose to watch some Tv.

The clock was almost 5:pm when the doorbell rang. Jackie opened and was surprised to se Aster outside.

"You're early" she said with a smile

"Yea, was close by an' decided to pick ya up earlier"

"Okay, just gonna pack my things. Be back in a tick." And she was gone up the stairs.

Aster walked into the house and looked around. He followed her to the second floor and soon found her room. His eyes widened when he saw her room.

The walls had a light blue color with small white dots, that he soon realized was snowflakes. she had a wardrobe and a disk. Both made of white wood. Her bed had the same color and her bedsheets had different types of blue.

"Are you gonna stay staring for a long time?"

Aster looked at her with a confused look, "Huh?"

Jackie signed, "I'm ready to go."

"Did ya paint ya walls or is it a wallpaper?" he asked

"Um.." she blushed "I painted them, I love winter and snow so I wanted a winter themed room."

"It's nice. Really nice."

"Thanks" she smiled

"Well, shall we go?"

"Yea"

The drive was silent, Aster had to stop by his home to pick up some stuff he would bring.

Jackie took her time to look around in the small apartment. It had one kitchen, a bathroom, living room and a bedroom. Aster's bedroom walls was painted a spring-green color with some other spring-themed details like flowers or woods.

The bedsheets was gray with different types of green on it.

Jackie sat down on his bed and looked at the boy who packed some clean clothes.

"Your room is awesome, did you paint it all by yourself?"

"Yepp, ah'm not much for Winter, ah'm more of a Spring guy."

"Yea, I can see that." smiled Jackie, Aster put his bag down and sat down beside Jackie on the bed.

"Sorry for askin' but.. Is yer hair natural or colored?" he shyly asked

"Don't say sorry, I've lost count on every time I get that question. But yea, it's natural. Weird huh?"

"Na, 's nice. Fits ya Snowflake."

"Wh-what did you call me?"

"Snowflake" Aster smiled as Jackie blushed. Aster clapped her on her shoulder.

"Let's get ta Tooth's place. Bet the other's already there." he stood up and heaved his bag on his shoulder.

Jackie followed, still with a small blush on her face. _'Snowflake, I like that nickname.' _

**-0- **

**Jackie's PoV **

When Aster and I arrived at Tooth's place the others was already there, they had even started the game, but I took my time and looked around her home, the house was big and nice, Tooth said she lived here with her parents and her little sister Baby Tooth. It wasn't her real name but everyone called her that.

"Ey, Jackie come pay with us." I heard North say.

"Coming" When I walked into the room I saw Tooth and North on a sofa, Sandy on a comforter and Aster sat on another sofa. I sat down beside him and he gave me a controller.

"Know 'ow to play?" he asked

"No, but Jamie got a Wii game, so I'm familiar with the controller."

"Okay, but you just chose a character, we can only play four at a time, but we have to live with that." Tooth said.

"Ya can take mah controller first Jackie" Aster said, I took the controller as North started a new game, he choose _Bowser_ as his character, Sandy choose _Fox_ and Tooth choose _Zelda_.

I looked around the different characters, before I choose _Link_. North choose a random game-area (Can you call it that). I soon found out with button that did what and Link became my favorite character. The others was really good as their characters but Tooth was the best.

After some time the fight was between me and Tooth, I was almost beaten when I got a _Super Power Thingy_ that threw Zelda out from the picture. Tooth looked at me with huge eyes.

"You beat me, you BEAT ME!?" she screeched

"Wow, congratulations Jackie, no-one's eve' able to beat Tooth." Aster said as he punched my shoulder.

"Heh, yea." I blushed "I have always played different games with my younger cousins and I always seems to have a thing for them." I said

"HA! Yes very good indeed." North laughed, Sandy gave a thumbs up and Tooth smiled.

"I want revenge." She said

I gave her a toothy smile. "Bring it on sister" I smirked

"Now it's mah turn" Aster said as he got Sandy's controller. He quickly choose a character and the game begun. We played 25 rounds total and I won 8, Tooth 7, Aster 4 and North and Sandy won 3 each.

Tooth's mom had made Tacos that we ate and then we watched some movies in Tooth's room. The clock was 10:30pm when Sandy dozed of in a comforter. Tooth and North soon followed on Tooth's bed.

Now it was me and Aster who watched _Finding Nemo_ and I would lie if I said I didn't want to snuggle with him. But I didn't.

I heard soft snoring and Aster was asleep to, I looked at him with a smile on my lips. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I turned the Tv off and sat down on the sofa he and I shared.

_'__He looks so cute... Should I..?' _ I shook my head and gathered all the courage I got and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. If anyone saw me now they would se my face no longer pale. But red as a tomato. I smiled and lay down on the other side of the sofa and fell asleep.

**No ones PoV **

After Jackie fell asleep she dreamt of winter, snow and one certain Australian boy with green eyes.

When she was asleep she missed the smile that spread on Asters face, and how the boy moved and snuggled into her side in his sleep, and how she snuggled into his chest.

**-0- **

**Done, what do you think? Like it, Hate it? To much conversations? **

**Cute scene between Jackie and Aster :) **

**I'm not really sure about North's and Aster's accents, if you would help me I would be soo happy :D**

**Til' next time people, promise to take as long time then. **


End file.
